paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Dive To The Rescue
Our story opens one sunny morning at the Lookout where the pups are still in their pup houses sleeping. Suddenly, they are awakened by a rumbling sound. Chase comes out first, followed by the others (except Rubble and Marshall who seem to be able to sleep through anything, except breakfast). "What was that" Chase asked. "Sounded like thunder" Skye responded. A few minutes later, another loud sound is heard and this one awakens our two sleeping pups. "Wow, now that's an alarm clock" Rubble says. The pups head inside to find Ryder to see what is going on. Ryder is looking at a radar screen when the pups walk in. "Is any bad weather coming this way" Zuma asks. Ryder tells the pups that there's nothing on the radar indicating bad weather, so he puts in a call to Mayor Goodway's office. Mayor Goodway tells Ryder that she too was awakened by the sounds as well and asks the Paw Patrol to find out what is happening. The pups go to get their gear on and report back. "Ready for action, Ryder SIR!" Chase barks out. "Pups, we need to find out what and where that sound is coming from" Ryder tells his faithful pups. Ryder contact's Jake to see if there's any avalanche activity in the area. "No dude, all quiet up here" Jake reports back. "Pups, lets split up and check out the entire area to see what's going on" Ryder tells the pups. All the pups head down the slide and take a different direction. Up in her helicopter, Skye sees what's causing all the noise. "Ryder, there's some construction going on near Mr. Crumpett's mansion" our high-flying cockapoo says. Ryder heads over to the mansion and comes face to face with Baron and Baroness. Our two guard dogs recognize Ryder and give him a special bark. Ryder picks up the receiver on the phone at the gate where Mr. Crumpett's butler, Jeeves answers the phone. "Good morning Ryder" Jeeves says. Ryder asks if Mr. Crumpett is in. "No Ryder, he is down at the construction site for his new marina". Jeeves continues. Ryder thanks Jeeves and tells the two guard dogs goodbye and heads over to the construction area. There he finds Mr. Crumpett sitting in his limousine. "Good morning Ryder, what brings you down here" Mr. Crumpett asks as he gets out. "Hi, Mr. Crumpett, we were awakened by what sounded like thunder this morning and were just wondering what was going on" Ryder asks. Crumpett explains that he is building a new marina for his two boats, a 120 foot yacht and a 30 foot hydrofoil. "The sound you heard was my construction crew using dynamite to clear some rocks from the area" Mr. Crumpett goes on to explain. Ryder thanks Mr. Crumpett and heads back to the lookout. Later that afternoon, Ryder and Zuma head down to the bay to do some SCUBA diving. They take their hovercrafts out and anchor them about a half-mile offshore. They go through their pre-dive checklist and make sure all their gear is properly working then hit the water. Our two friends dive down to about 40 feet and notice an opening in the cliff wall. Zuma turns on his underwater light and the two divers head inside. Back at the marina site, the construction crew is about to do some more blasting to clear the area. "Everything is ready to go, Mr. Crumpett" the construction foreman says. "Crumpett gives the signal to blast and the foreman says into his walkie-talkie "Fire In The Hole" and the workers clear the area. The foreman presses the blast button and a huge BOOM is heard for miles around. Unfortunately, that big blast causes a rock slide that blocks the entrance to the underwater cave where Ryder and Zuma are. Our friends swim back to the entrance, but it's already blocked by boulders. Ryder lifts up Zuma's pup tag and presses a small red button. This is a panic button which is only used when that pup is in immediate danger. It sends a signal back to the lookout where the lookout's computer system sends out an SOS to all the pups. Their tags turn red and start flashing. "Paw Patrol, Code 1 Emergency. Report to the Lookout at once" the computer says. All the pups head to the tower and each pup goes to a different station. "Where's Zuma and Ryder" Marshall asks. "I think I know" Chase says nervously. Chase goes to the periscope and looks out over the bay. "I see their hovercrafts" Chase says, "but no sign of Zuma and Ryder". Back in the cave, Ryder is trying to move boulders out of the way, but to no avail. The boys check their air tanks and they see they have about 30 minutes of air left. Zuma swims a little further into the cave and finds an air pocket. He swims back to Ryder and they surface. "This will help our air last a little while longer" Ryder says. Back at the lookout, Chase has taken charge of the situation. "Alright pups, we need to get out there and help Ryder and Zuma" Chase says. Marshall asks how since Zuma's hovercraft is not here. Tundra then comes up with an idea. "Guys, Ryder told me my snow car can float on water" our husky says. "Plus, Chase and I are the only other pups who know how to SCUBA dive" she adds. "We'll need one more pup out there to work the winch on your vehicle" Chase says. Just then, a paw goes up in the air "I'll go" Rocky says. "Rocky, we know you don't like the water, but thanks" Chase says. "Besides, Tundra showed me how to work the controls on her snow car" Rocky adds. The pups head down to the garage and load up the snow car with air tanks and our three pups head down to the bay. The snow car hits the water and starts floating across the bay (much to Rocky's relief). Rocky takes over the controls while Chase and Tundra put their SCUBA gear on. They reach the hovercrafts and Chase ties the snow car to Zuma's hovercraft. "Alright Chase, lets dive in" Tundra says and the two pups plunge into the water. Down under the water, Chase and Tundra are swimming when Chase notices the boulders. Ryder has made a modification to the SCUBA gear to where it has communications gear built in to the regulators. "Tundra, shine your light over there" Chase asks. Tundra aims the light over to the boulders and tells chase "There's a cave behind there. That's where I went diving the last time" Tundra says. The two pups head back to the surface and report to Rocky. "I think we found them" Chase says. "They're trapped in a cave" Rocky pushes the winch button on the console and the winch comes out and the hook drops into the water. Tundra swims over and takes the hook in her front paws and the two divers head back down to the cave. Back at the lookout the others are watching on the monitor and hoping for the best. Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard over the radio "Pups, can you hear us" "It's Ryder" Skye says as the pups head over to the radio. "Ryder, we're here" Skye answers back. "Chase and Tundra are out there and they're diving down to help" "Understood Skye" Ryder says. Outside the cave, Tundra is wrapping the winch cable around two of the larger boulders and then signals Rocky in the snow car. "OK Rocky, activate the winch" Tundra tells him. Rocky pushes the button and puts the snow car in reverse. The boulders move out of the way and out come Ryder and Zuma. They swim over and the four of them head back to the surface. They reach their vehicles and Ryder thanks the pups for their teamwork and bravery. Ryder then happens to notice Rocky sitting in the snow car. "Rocky, you're amazing" Ryder tells him. "Anything for my friends" Rocky replies back and gives Ryder and Zuma a high five. On the way back to the lookout, Rocky and Tundra are sitting in the drivers seat of the snow car. "Tundra, you're so brave" Rocky tells his mate. "Oh, Rocky" Tundra replies back as they nuzzle each other. When everyone gets back to the lookout, Ryder is at the bottom of a dog pile from the other pups. "What great pups you guys are" Ryder says. Ladsone